familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of West Point Cadets 1838
Listing of graduates of the United States Military Academy at West Point for 1838. * See also Index / Prior Year / Next Year Class of 1838 941 William H. Wright: Construction engineer, wrote a treatise on mortars and concretes; died seven years after graduating. 942 P. G. T. Beauregard: Before his career as an outstanding Confederate general, he was an engineer on many of the United States' coastal defenses, and fought gallantly in the Mexican War; after the War between the States, a public servant in his home state of Louisiana. 943 James H. Trapier: Ten years as an Army Engineer, then a South Carolina planter; during the War between the States, a middling Confederate general. 944 Stephen H. Campbell: Engineer, worked on eastern coastal forts; died seven years after graduating. 945 Jeremiah M. Scarritt: Engineer, served in Florida during the Second Seminole War, taught at the Military Academy, fought in the Mexican War. 946 Alexander H. Dearborn: Fifteen years in the Ordnance; commanded several arsenals. 947 John T. Metcalfe: Resigned within two years; medical doctor and author, professor of medicine. 948 Thomas Casey: Served in Florida during the Second Seminole War, but resigned after eight months; he died eight years after graduating but his civilian life is unknown to the Register. 949 Isaac S. K. Reeves: Died twelve years after graduating; over half his career was spent teaching at the Academy. 950 Buckner Board: Cherokee and Seminole Removal, and service in Florida during the Second Seminole War — enough to make him resign within two years — then a civilian lawyer and merchant, with a year serving the Union in the War between the States. 951 William B. Blair: Twenty-three years in the U. S. Army in Artillery and Commissary, then served the Confederacy as a Commissary; after the war, taught Artillery at the Virginia Military Institute. 952 Thomas Lee Ringgold: Artilleryman with most of his career in Ordnance, about half of it in Washington, D. C. 953 James M. Ketchum: Five years in the Southeast, mostly in Florida during the Second Seminole War; resigned, and died a month later at 26. 954 Henry C. Wayne: Taught five years at the Academy, including as Assistant Master of the Sword; best known for his work in procuring and testing camels as military steeds and pack animals. 955 Lucius Pitkin: His six years in the Army were entirely spent in garrisons in New York State; in civilian life, a New York City lawyer. 956 William H. Shover: Served in the Seminole Wars and in the Mexican War. 957 William F. Barry: Rose to become the recognized, if not official, head of all the Union Artillery in the War between the States. 958 Milton A. Haynes: Resigned after a year, and practiced law, interrupted only by volunteer service in the Mexican War; fought for the Confederacy in the War between the States. 959 William A. Nichols: Artilleryman, fought in the Mexican War; his later career, including Union service in the War between the States, was in the Adjutant-General's office. 960 John C. Fletcher: Cherokee Removal and service in Florida during the Second Seminole War — enough to make him resign after two years — then a civilian merchant. 961 Leslie Chase: Posted several years to northeastern forts, and fought in the Mexican War. 962 Langdon C. Easton: A career of over forty years, almost all of it as a Quartermaster; during the War between the States, was the Chief Quartermaster of Sherman's armies. 963 Irvin McDowell: Artilleryman, fought in the Mexican War and, at the outbreak of the War between the States, was in the right place to lead the push toward Richmond, becoming the losing general in the First Battle of Bull Run, after which his career went downhill. 964 Rowley S. Jennings: Served in the Second Seminole War, and died in Florida a year and a half after graduating. 965 William Austine: Served in the Second and Third Seminole Wars, fought in the Mexican Wars, and served the Union in a reduced capacity during the War between the States, being sidelined by health problems. 966 William J. Hardee: Cavalryman, served in the Second Seminole War, and fought in the Mexican War; Commandant of Cadets at the Academy; Confederate Lieutenant-General. 967 Hamilton W. Merrill: Twenty years in the Army, all in frontier duty, mostly in Texas; served in the Second Seminole War and fought in the Mexican War. 968 Robert S. Granger: Infantryman, served in the Second Seminole War, on the western frontier, and in the Mexican War; fought for the Union in the War between the States. 969 Owen P. Ransom: Cavalryman, served in the Second Seminole War and on the southern frontier but dismissed for drunkenness seven years after graduating; made his civilian career as a railroad engineer. 970 John H. Mathews: Died a month after graduating. 971 Henry H. Sibley: Cavalryman, served in the Second Seminole War and on the western frontier, and fought in the Mexican War; a successful Confederate general. 972 Edward Johnson: Infantryman, served in the Second Seminole War and on the western frontier, and fought in the Mexican War; a Confederate Major-General. 973 Ripley A. Arnold: Fought in the Second Seminole War and the Mexican War; killed on the western frontier. 974 Constant Freeman: Died on the western frontier a year after graduating. 975 Alexander W. Reynolds: Infantryman and Quartermaster, served in the Second Seminole War and the Mexican War but mostly in western garrisons; a Confederate general and a colonel in the Egyptian army. 976 Andrew Jackson Smith (1815-1897): Thirty years in the Dragoons and the Cavalry, fought Indians on the western frontier and in the Pacific Northwest; fought in the Mexican War and for the Union in the War between the States, in many engagements — in Kentucky, Mississippi, Arkansas, Tennessee, Louisiana, and Missouri. 977 Charles J. Hughes: Died in Florida during the Second Seminole War, a year after graduating. 978 William Hulbert: Within a year of graduation, was killed in the Second Seminole War. 979 Robert M. Cochran: Indian removal, Second Seminole War, frontier duty, and dismissal for drunkenness and disobeying orders. "Killed by Mexicans" not long after. 980 Justus McKinstry: Infantryman and Quartermaster, fought in the Mexican War and served the Union in the War between the States until he was court-martialed and dismissed for neglect and violation of duty; afterwards, a civilian stockbroker. 981 Ferdinand S. Mumford: Served in the Second Seminole War and the Mexican War, and on the western frontier; resigned to go mining in California in 1849, and eventually became a lawyer. 982 Carter L. Stevenson: Infantryman, served in the Second Seminole War and the Mexican War, and fought Indians in the Third Seminole War and on the western frontier; a high-ranking Confederate general, and after the war, a civil and mining engineer. 983 Richard H. Graham: Cherokee removal and western garrisons; killed in the Mexican War, at Monterey, eight years after graduating. 984 Charles F. Ruff: Cavalryman, fought in the Mexican War and served on the western frontier; desk duties for the Union during the War between the States. 985 Zebulon M. P. Inge: Cavalryman, served in the Second Seminole War, and in the Mexican War; killed at Resaca-de‑la‑Palma about eight years after graduating. References * Collum's 1838 West Point Roster George W. Cullum's Biographical Register of the Officers and Graduates of the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York, since its establishment in 1802. Cullum's Register is an index to all the graduates of the Military Academy at West Point, in sequential order, class by class, and within each class, in the final order of merit they achieved as cadets — or at least from 1818 to 1978, when the Register dropped the order of merit. The Register was first conceived by Gen. George Washington Cullum (Class of 1833, ranking 3d in his Class; Superintendent of the Academy in 1864‑1866; his own Cullum number is 709). He started with a sort of draft version in 1850, then published it in its final form in a third edition. Category:Alumni of the United States Military Academy